robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbinator
Herbinator was a robot that singularly competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It competed in Heat D of the main competition, but was eliminated fairly swiftly in the first round by Lightning. The team had previously attempted to enter the Sixth Wars, but failed to qualify. Design Herbinator was large, mostly white box-wedge shaped robot, armoured in aluminium. It was armed with a flipper, operated by 16 BANG pneumatic cylinders, while its drive was powered by two 750W electric motors. The side of the robot was outfitted with rollbars made from welded aluminium, which were designed to prevent the robot from falling onto its side or being side-stranded by competitors. This was designed to work in tandem with the robot's side skirts which provided a low ground clearance, but in practice, the rollbars failed to prevent Herbinator from being stranded on its side. The build process of Herbinator took 27 months, at a cost of £2000. Etymology The name Herbinator was a portmanteau of Herbie and the Terminator, and as suggested by the name, its paint-job was based on the famous car from film and television, Herbie the Love Bug. Qualification Herbinator first attempted to qualify for Series 6, but was unsuccessful in its attempt. In response to this loss, the team outfitted rollbars to the side of the machine ahead of their Series 7 qualifier, and although the events of their qualifier battle are unknown, Herbinator earned a place in the Seventh Wars. Robot History Series 7 Herbinator went up against the 7th seeds 13 Black, veterans The Alien and former Tag Team competitors Lightning, who was fighting alone for the first time, in its first round battle of the Seventh Wars. In the first few seconds of its eliminator, Herbinator slowly dodged the approaching Lightning as they charged towards 13 Black, but Herbinator was then was flipped onto its side by Lightning up against the arena side wall. Due to it being propped against the arena wall, Herbinator's side roll bars couldn't self-right it and could not use the flipper to jerk it from the sideways position. Refbot then counted out Herbinator, eliminating it from the competition. After being fiercely axed, Herbinator was later self-righted by Shunt, and Herbinator then went to attack the recently immobilised The Alien, but it was far too late. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record HerbinatorTeam.jpg|The team with Herbinator in the pits HerbinatorNoShell.jpg|Herbinator without its armour at a live event Trivia *Herbinator was one of the only machines in Series 7 to take visible damage from the axe of Shunt. *The Herbinator team were the only team in Heat D of Series 7 not to appear in any other series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots that wore side skirts Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7